disneyvillainroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaston
Gaston is played by James 1234. About him Gaston (his name meaning "from Gascony" in French, which is a real life area of France) is the main antagonist of Disney's film Beauty and the Beast. His original last name LeGume is a pun on his "pea-brained" insight and views of women. As noted throughout the film, he possessed an extremely athletic build, a cleft chin, and possessed a handsome appearance. His hair was long and tied into a ponytail. He possessed icy blue eyes. He generally wore yellow hunting gloves, although he discarded them by the midpoint. He also wore a red tunic and black tights, alongside boots. He also wore a cape during his final battle with the Beast. He also had a lot of hair on his chest. During the failed wedding, Gaston wore a red tailcoat trimmed with gold fabric, a waistcoat, breeches and even black boots, and also had white tights. As a child, his hair was slightly disheveled with its ends standing on top, although he retained the ponytail. In addition, he possessed freckles, and his outfit consisted of a shirt, pants, and elf-shoes. Gaston is the local hero of a small French village at an unknown point in French history (presumably the mid-to-late 18th century). He owns a large tavern where he and the villagers drink and talk. Inside, there is a large portrait of him along with "trophies" from his hunt consisting mostly of animal antlers. He also says he eats five dozen eggs every morning to help make him "roughly the size of a barge" (even though he earlier mentions to Belle that he would have his latest kills roast over the fire).Slender, handsome, extremely muscular, hairy-chested, long black hair tied to a brief ponytail with a red band, blue eyes, double-chinned, thick black eyebrows, fair skin. Personality Gaston is strong and handsome, and is all too aware of this. He is very popular in his village, who seem unaware of his true nature (Gaston reprise nonwithstanding), and this serves to fuel his already massive ego. A narcissist who sees himself as superior to everyone around him, Gaston is boorish, uncultured and sexist. Despite his belief that thinking is "a dangerous past time" (suggesting that he is anti-intellectual) however, Gaston is not unintelligent; in fact he is quite cunning which is emphasized twice in the story showing that he is not all brawn and no brain. He comes up with a clever plan to get Belle to marry him by threatening to have her father, Maurice, thrown into an asylum, and when that plan is foiled by Belle showing the Beast with a magic mirror, Gaston takes it in stride and quickly turns the tables by manipulating the villagers into forming a mob to kill the Beast. Arrogant, boorish, simple–thinking, rude, conceited, selfish, male-chauvinistic, petty, murderous, stubborn. Weapons His fists Blunderbuss Bow and arrow Makeshift club Hunting knife Quotes Gaston (4).jpg Gaston (2).jpg Gaston (6).jpg Gaston (7).jpg Gaston 2 (1) .jpg Gaston 2 (2) .jpg Gaston (1).jpg Gaston (5).jpg Gaston (3).jpg Gaston 2 (4) .jpg Gaston 2 (5) .jpg Gaston (8).jpg Gaston 2 (3) .jpg Gaston 2 (5) 8.jpg|In once upon a time Gaston 2 (6) .jpg Gaston 2 (7) .jpg No one says no to Gaston! Belle, it's about time that you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things.... like me! (grabs LeFou by the collar) I'll have Belle for my wife. Make no mistake about that. (to the Beast) "Belle is MINE! Everyone knows her father is a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a Beast in a castle. The point is, Belle would do anything to keep him from being locked up. They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them. Once Upon a Time Gaston is featured in the ABC series in a very minor role played by Sage Brocklebank. Here, he was engaged to Belle through an arranged marriage, and as in the film, she did not love him because she found him "shallow." Unlike his Disney counterpart he appears to be more noble and focused, as shown when he expressed concern for Belle's agreement to go with Rumpelstiltskin and when she refused his marriage proposal. He attempted to reclaim her from Rumpelstiltskin regardless, but was transformed into a rose and given as a gift to Belle. Gaston hasn't made an appearance in the series since. Videos Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Young characters Category:Villains that seem good Category:Singing characters Category:Deceased Category:Once upon a time characters Category:Neutral